


The Architects

by PikaKoneko



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Roman Reigns - Fandom, Seth Rollins - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaKoneko/pseuds/PikaKoneko
Summary: The Architect of the Shield has a little crush an the Lunatic Fringe's sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Any critiques would be appreciated! but, please...do be nice about them!)

It all started backstage at Monday Night Raw. Dean and Renee were in catering, but they weren’t alone. Sitting with them was Dean’s sister, Angel. She is pretty short, she has black hair contrasting Dean’s sandy blonde hair, wearing t-shirt, jeans, and black combat boots. They were talking and waiting for Seth and Roman to walk in. 

“I can’t wait to meet them!”  
“You’re going to love them. Roman is going to just tower over you” Dean teased.  
Angel just rolled her eyes. “I don’t know if you noticed big brother, but a lot of people tower me. Besides it’s not so bad, I’m always in nut shot range.” She giggled.  
Renee laughed, but Dean didn’t think it was that funny. 

A few minutes later the rest of The Shield walked in. Roman walked straight to Dean but Seth stopped in his tracks. All he could do was stare at Angel. Who was she? Was she a friend of Renee’s? Is that why Dean was so calm around someone else? Seth shook away his thoughts and calmly as he could walked over. 

“What’s going on?” Smooth Rollins, he thought to himself. Dean got up from beside Renee to stand between his sister and his shield teammate. 

“Sethie, this is my little sister Angel. Angel this is the architect Seth Rollins” Angel stood up to shake his hand, but all Seth could do was stare. 

“Seth? Are you ok?” Angel asked. He coughed trying not to embarrass himself any further. He shook her hand and he immediately felt sparks. He looked straight into her eyes which looked like a pool of rich chocolate, shining as if there were Christmas lights in them. Much like his own but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. They stood there for another minute or so, not saying a word to each other. The other noticed but didn’t want to interrupt, except Dean who was about to but Roman stopped him. 

After a few more seconds, Renee couldn’t take the silence anymore. She coughed getting their attention. She had to go get ready for her backstage correspondence with Samoa Joe. He and Dean had a match tonight. And like many superstars before, he always had something to say. Dean had walked behind Angel and put his hands on her shoulder. 

“Anyway, we have an extra special announcement. Angel is going to be our manager from now on. We got the OK from creations. So now we just have to introduce her to the Universe, which we will do when we start off the show, watching Joe ramble on in the ring.” 

Roman chuckled as he looked at Angel. “She already has the look down” 

“Thanks Guys. Now if you’ll excuse me I apparently have to put make up on for TV” She hugged her brother and walked out. The Big Dog and the Lunatic Fringe turned to look at the Architect. 

He tried not to blush but it wasn’t working. “Umm…what?”

“Don’t what me! I know what you’re trying to do!” Seth put his hands up defensively. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Dean.” Dean huffed. “Yea huh, like I didn’t see the way you were looking at my sister.” Roman got in between the both of them. “De, calm down. I know that’s never actually calmed any one down before, but think about it. Would it be so bad that Seth likes Angel? What if your sister likes him back? Besides, you know how lonely Seth get, being alone and all” That caused Dean to laugh out loud. Seth was about to protest but it was kind of true. Roman is married with a daughter and Dean and Renee just tied the knot. He was starting to feel somewhat lonely. He’s had many problems with girls and hasn’t been looking for anything for a few years. Maybe it was time he started. 

“Dean” Seth said, shaking Dean from his laughing fit. “I don’t want to cause any trouble. But, I do think your sister is cute, she’s actually beautiful. And before anything happens, I would like to get to know her. I mean, you’ve spoken about her but rarely.” 

Dean stepped up to Seth to stop him from speaking. “Did you think I was trying to scare you away from her? I saw the way you both looked at each other. I have never seen her look at a guy like that. Food, yes but never a guy” That made Seth chuckle. “You’re my brother, but that doesn’t mean I won’t kill you if you hurt her.” 

“I completely understand. But how am I even supposed to speak to her? I couldn’t say anything when she was standing here.” Roman rolled his eyes. “Since when do you have a problem speaking? It’s what you do.” Just as he said that Angel walked back in ready for the show. “Well, come on Dean. You and I have to get ready! See you later Rollins!” The two of them hurried out leaving the other two confused. 

“What was that about?” Seth shrugged. “Well, now that it’s just us two…I don’t want to sound crazy, that’s my brother’s job. But, I couldn’t help feeling drawn to you. And I don’t want to rush into anything. I mean I don’t really know you.”

They were sitting down at this point and both hand their hands on the table fidgeting nervously. Seth picked up the courage and put his hand on hers. “I would love that. That and Dean also threatened me that if I ever hurt you, he would make the WWE Universe never heard from me again.” Angel giggled. “And I would be honored if you would accompany me to the ring tonight for my match with Sheamus”

“I would love to” they continued to sit there since it was a good hour before the show started. “So tell me about yourself Mr. Rollins” Seth smiled. “Well, I’m from Davenport, Iowa. But enough about me what about you?” Angel scoffed. “Come on that was hardly anything!” Seth laughed. “Yea, but anything you want to know about me you could just Wikipedia it” She rolled her eyes, but he did have a point. 

“Well, I am from New York, Dean and I were separated for a while but found each other a few years earlier. I have been watching wrestling for a good part of my life and my favorite color is purple.” She laughed nervously. “Wow” he said. “You guys must be pretty close now” Angel sighed. “Yea, but he wants me to move closer to him and I don’t want to move out of New York.” She started to look sad. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her brother. “Hey, hey don’t worry about that right now. We have a show to put on” He took her hand and led her out of the door. 

Stephanie came around and told them to get in position. The camera men gave them the signal to start talking. “Man who does this guy think he is?” Dean said “Someone important?” Seth asked. Just then Roman walked up. “If he wants me then I guess I have to show him what a bad idea that is” Dean put his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m the one with the match with him, leave some for me” 

“Yea, Big Dog. You have a match with Cesaro to focus on. You can’t let him take that title. Besides I have to get ready for Sheamus and…” Dean put his finger in the air cutting Seth off. “Which reminds me. Gentleman, welcome the newest member of the shield; Angel.” Angel got her cue to walk on screen next to Dean. “This is my little sister.” As the Universe heard that they exploded in cheers. “She…” He pushed her toward Seth. “Is going to accompany you to the ring tonight.” The screen faded to commercial as Seth stood there confused. 

“What do you mean she’s going to accompany me to the ring? Why can’t she go with you?” Dean sighed. “Because Jason Jordan is supposed to interfere in my match with Samoa Joe. Besides she’s going to help you in your match. She’s going to distract Sheamus and get you the win” Seth started getting mad. “Are you saying that I can’t handle Sheamus by myself?!” Dean put his hand on Seth’s shoulder. “Calm down, creatives thought it would be a good idea to start shipping you guys together as a couple.”

“What?” Dean chuckled. “You wanted your chance here it is. Angel likes you, but she doesn’t think she’s good enough for you. She wants to prove that she is.” 

It was time for Seth’s match. Angel was waiting for him at the gorilla. She was fidgeting with one of her bracelets that she didn’t see him coming. “You ready?” Seth held his arm out for her to take. She smiled widely and linked her arm in his. They walked out of the curtain arm in arm and the crowd was shocked while some loved it. 

“This following contest is set for one fall! Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Angel Ambrose. From Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 217 lbs, Seth Rollins! They flaunted down the ramp like they had done this before. Angel went to get in the ring and Seth, being the gentleman he was, held the ropes down for her. After a little more gloating, Sheamus’ music started. 

“And his opponent, From Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 267 lbs; he is one half of the RAW Tag Team Champions, Sheamus!” HE made his way to the ring and shot Angel a look. Angel looked right back at him not backing down, until Seth got in front of her. The ref told her to get out of the ring. But before she did, she grabbed Seth’s hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. He smiled big at her and touched his cheek. 

Toward the end of the match Sheamus had the upper hand. He hit Seth with a brogue kick and Seth landed near the ropes. Sheamus went for the pin and the ref started to count. Reacting on instinct, Angel took Seth’s leg and put it on the rope. Before the ref counted to three he noticed his leg. He stopped the count and Sheamus was upset. He started toward Angel, yelling at her not paying attention to Seth. He came up behind Sheamus and pinned him from behind. 

“Here is your winner, Seth Rollins!” Jojo exclaimed. Seth rolled out of the ring as fast as he could and Angel was right by his side. While he was catching his breath witting on the floor, she ran and hugged him around his neck. He instinctively hugged back and asked for help to get up. They made their way backstage. 

Once back in the gorilla, she got excited and hugged Seth again. This time Seth picked her up and twirled her around. “That was awesome!” He laughed. “And that was some quick thinking to put my leg on the ropes.” She smiled at him. “Well, I wasn’t going to let you lose. That’s not my job.” She giggled. Seth didn’t know what was happening to his body. He couldn’t stop it. No less than 5 seconds after Angel had giggled, Seth had his lips on hers. She didn’t know how to react. She did want it and his lips tasted sweet. But she didn’t think that this would happen now. 

Seth pulled back realizing what he just did. Angel just stood there looking at him in shock. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…I…” And just like that he was gone before she could say anything. “Seth wait!!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Seth wait!” 

Before she could get a hold on him, the architect took off running. She knew they were caught up in the moment. But she did nothing to stop it either. She slumped against a wall so she could get her thoughts together. 

“Come on Rox, get it together. You can handle this. Now I just have to find him.”

She walked to the men’s locker room and knocked on the door. TJP opened it. She had asked him if she had seen Seth. TJ said he was in the shower. Angel asked if he could tell him to meet her by the talent relations office, but to not tell him that it was her. She wants him to think Carrano wants to talk to him. That’s the only way he would show up. Ten minutes after leaving and waiting, Seth showed up.

“Oh” Is all he could say. 

“Seth please talk to me. It’s not like we did anything wrong” She said as she touched his arm. But he pulled away. 

“I feel like we did. I mean we didn’t mean to and I just…I don’t know” 

Her eyes darted around looking for an answer. Seeing the once energetic architect look so defeated was breaking her heart. “We could keep it a secret. Pretend like it never happened” She shrugged. 

“Oh no, I don’t like keeping anything from Dean, and this is concerning you! His little sister!” He was somewhat yelling now. 

“Dude, chill. There’s a lot of things I’ve done that Dean doesn’t know about. This isn’t even that big” She sighed. “I just started something new by being here, I don’t want it to be ruined because our emotions got high.” 

Seth smiled at her and stuck out his hand. “Forget it ever happened?” Angel laughed and took his hand in agreement. “Forget it ever happened” 

After their little pact, everything went back to normal. The shield continued with their shenanigans back stage and on screen. Angel was getting to play an important role, she would be the only one to keep the hounds at bay. Knowing full well that this power was only for in ring purposes that it wouldn’t work backstage or anywhere else in the world. Tonight, she would showcase this to the WWE Universe.   
Tonight is the night their feud with the Wyatt’s begin. 

“You know, it’s funny how the Wyatt’s think can try to scare people into thinking they run things around here” Seth said. 

Dean chuckled into his mic. “The hounds run the yard. This is our yard. You don’t belong in our yard.”

The crowd went into the Yes Chant agreeing with The Shield. Roman was standing next to Angel, looking menacing. Which in all honesty he was really good at. It always amazed her how he could go from the cuddliest of teddy bears, to someone who could topple a bear in less than 3 seconds. As Dean was about to say something else, the weird pictures flashed on the screen before the lights went out. The Wyatt’s were coming down the ramp. 

“Ahh, the little dogs don’t like others on their turf” He laughed his creepy laugh. The Wyatt’s got in the ring and circled around The Shield. Angel stood in the front of them getting into character for her part. 

“Come on dogs, follow the buzzards into what is going to your last battle. They can sense how scared you really are” That was the last thing he had to say before Dean went to lunge for him. Angel held him back, but soon saw Roman and Seth going to their opponents. 

Angel grabbed the mic from Dean. “Hounds Down!” The crowd was in a sea of gasps as The Shield was following orders. Wyatt laughed manically as the boys climbed out of the ring.

“The poodle has a leash on her doggies” Angel stalked right up to Bray’s face. 

“Let’s get something straight, I’m protecting your ass from getting beat. No one is falling for this backroad moonshiner you’re trying to be. You’re trying to get revenge for someone who doesn’t exist. Next time you wanna scare someone, make sure you bring your scarecrow of a sister.” 

Angel dropped the mic and the crowd was dumbfounded, not knowing how to react. She got out of the ring and Roman helped her down. She turned around and smirked at Bray before telling the boys to walk. 

The minute they got backstage she lost her cool. “That was awesome! I thought I did pretty well.” 

Her brother put an arm around her. “You did real good kiddo, but don’t get used to ordering me around. Unlike these two, I won’t follow.” Roman scoffed. “Excuse me? Who said I take orders?” Seth playfully hit Dean on the shoulder. “Yea, I don’t know who you’re talking about, but unless it’s food, I don’t take orders from anyone” 

“Ugh, men!” The three of them laughed at her expression. They stood there long enough for The Wyatt’s to come back. “Ahh, the hounds and their little lamb” Angel crossed her arms. “I thought I was a poodle?” Bray strode over to her. “You go by many names young one. But rest assured, come our fight; I suggest you stay away” 

Roman stepped in front of her. “And I suggest you and your farmhands move along before this war starts early.” Bray just looked at him and turned while his sheep followed. “What is his problem?” Angel asked grabbing the big dog’s arm. “No idea” He said looking down at her. “Although now that I see it, you do kinda look like a poodle.” Angel furrowed her brows while the other two members of The Shield laughed. She sucked her teeth, “you guys suck” and stormed off. “She’ll be fine, I’ve called her worse” Dean said chuckling. 

Angel walked long enough to find Renee. The only other woman in her life. She was so excited when Renee married Dean. That basically made her the sister Angel never had. Grant that the wedding was in a Vegas “church” by an Elvis impersonator, but it was beautiful nonetheless. And only the important people were there, Roman and Seth. And the only reason for that was because the shows were in town that week. 

“Renee!!” The blond gasped. “Roxxy, my love” they hugged and giggled. “Do I look like a poodle?” Renee looked at her. “What makes you say that?” Angel turned to look in a mirror that was by the Glam Squad’s station. “First Bray called me one in the ring and then Roman said I looked like one backstage” Renee rolled her eyes. “Baby girl, the only thing I see is a beautiful girl who has a dumb brother with equally dumb friends “ 

“Thanks Renee” They continued to talk until the boys came out. The five of them were going to ride together to the hotel. In the car Seth and Roman rode in front and Dean, Renee and Angel were in the back. While looking at her phone, Angel made an audible gasp. “You ok?” Renee asked. “Um, yea. Playing Subway Surfer and I got hit by a train” he nervously laughed. Thank goodness they believed her. The last thing she wanted them to know was she just received a text message from her ex; Mason. 

She and Mason were in a relationship for 4 years. But those 4 years were a living hell. Everything started out great, a year and a half into it, their love started declining. He became a possessive monster she couldn’t get away from. He would threaten her, prevent her from going out. Sometimes she wasn’t even allowed to see her brother. It only became worse when Dean started working for WWE and she wanted to watch his matches. But because other men worked for the company, she was banned from supporting Dean. Angel made the mistake of talking back to him about something she didn’t agree with and he hit her. The beatings continued until Dean got involved. During the 5th year she found out where Mason had put her cell phone and called Dean hysterical.   
Mason was put in jail and it’s been 4 years since she’s spoken to him. Why was he texting her now? 

“Roxxy, baby, I miss you! Come back to Cincinnati. Our home is so lonely without you.”

She ignored the text because she didn’t want anything to do with that part of her like she thought she left behind. Then another one came in.

“Rest assured my love, I will find you and you will be mine. We were meant to be together. I’m your soul mate. And you will come home with me, even if I have to kill anyone who tries to stop me…ANYONE” 

Needless to say after that she put her phone down. She has to tell Dean, but she doesn’t want to upset him. If it wasn’t for the police holding him back, Dena would have beaten Mason into the ground. But this is a threat beyond something she can handle. Once at the hotel, they went their separate ways. Roman and Seth got their own rooms, while Dean, Renee and Angel got adjoining rooms. 

“Hey Jon, I need to talk to you” 

“Good lord, you used my real name. This is serious, what’s going on Rox?” Dean sat down on the bed and Renee sat behind him. Angel took a deep breath.   
“Mason texted me earlier” The minute she looked at Dean, she could the steam coming from his ears. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN EALIER?!” Angel was fidgeting with her finger. “Like, in the car earlier” Dean shot up from the bed. “Why didn’t you say anything then?”   
“I didn’t want Roman and Seth to know. I…I kind of like Seth and I don’t want him thinking…” Dean grabbed her by the shoulders. “What could he possibly think? This is serious shit sis. The fact that he’s going against the restraining order is unbelievably dangerous. The only good thing is we are on the road a lot and won’t be anywhere for that long.” He took Angel in his arms to stop him from shaking. 

“You listen to me Roxanne Good, nothing is going to happen. We are going to be extra careful from now on and I am going to protect you no matter what.” He pulled away enough so he could look his sister in the eyes. “We are going to have to tell Seth and Roman though. We would be able to do a lot more with them around.” She knew he was right. Angel went to the other room to shower. “Babe, can you please go keep her company while I talk to the guys?” Renee smiled and walked over to him. “Of course.” She kissed him softly on the lips. “You know, you are truly the best big brother anyone could ever ask for” He smiled at her.   
After she closed the door he called his teammates to his room. 

“Thanks for coming guys, sorry it’s so late.” Seth and Roman shook their heads. “It’s no big deal man.” The Big Dog said. “So what’s up, you sounded pretty serious on the phone.” Seth said. “I need your help”  
He explained everything that happened between Angel and Mason. While at the same time trying not to punch a hole in the wall. Once the two shield members were brought up to date they all agreed that everything and anything would be done to keep this family safe. 

The next day, the group was rehearsing their segment for the show. This was a house show, so there wasn’t a lot of pressure. After the show had ended they made their way to the garage, taking pictures with fans and signing things here and there. She soon stopped at a guy who she didn’t recognize, until he took his hat off. 

“Oh my god…” 

“Roxxy baby! I finally found you!” 

She started to panic so she took a few steps back. 

“We can finally have the life we always dreamed of” Mason stepped through the barricade and walked up to her. At that moment Seth walked up to her. 

“Angel, come on. Your brother is getting annoying.” 

“Who the hell is Angel and who the hell is this!?” Mason yelled. 

Angel, not knowing what to say, finally said. “This is my boyfriend. Seth Rollins”   
The crowd gasped and started screaming “Yes Yes Yes!” Meanwhile, Seth’s eyes went wide and Mason stood there with his mouth open.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth just stared down at his “girlfriend” not knowing if saying anything would make this situation worse. 

“What do you mean BOYRFIEND!?” Mason continued yelling. 

“You heard me Mason, now if you’ll excuse me we have places to be.” Angel said as she grabbed Seth’s hand and led him to the garage. 

“This isn’t over Rox…You will be mine again! YOU HEAR ME ROXANNE ROSE GOOD!” at that moment security came. “Sir you have to go back behind the barricade.” Mason struggled a bit but gave in. This wouldn’t be the last time they would see him, he’ll make sure of that. 

Meanwhile, the minute Seth and Angel were out of sight from everyone, she leaned against the wall. “Are you ok?” The Architect asked. “Yes, no, I don’t know. I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I panicked and I just needed a way out”   
“It’s ok, I understand. Dean told us about him last night.” Angel sighed knowing that would happen. “Hey” Seth picked her chin up with his finger. “Don’t worry about anything. We are here to protect you from scumbags like that.” She smiled at him and went for a hug. “Thanks Seth” She was still in his arms when he said “Sooo…Roxanne Rose Good…I always thought you looked like a Shelly to me” With that she laughed and playfully hit him. 

“Hey, Colby isn’t such a great name either.” She turned to walk away. Seth found himself smiling at her. Then he blinked. “Hey! I will have you know Colby is a name of a champion!” They continued laughing as they turned the corner to where the others were. 

“What in the world is so funny? And where the hell have you been?” Dean asked sternly. Angel sighed. “I had a bit of a situation and Seth helped me.” Her brother stood there a little confused. “What kind of situation…I swear Lopez if you touched my baby sister I’m going to kick your ass from here to Guadala-who-the-hell-cares!” 

Angel stepped in front of Seth. “Dean stop! It was nothing like that!” Her brother stepped back. “Mason was here” Dean’s eyes went wide. “When I was hanging out with the fans, he came up to me saying some things to me and without thinking I told him that Seth was my boyfriend. And because of where I said it…the fans think that too.”  
Dean started rubbing his temples. “OK so, not only did you do what I told you not to, but now we have to explain to Stephanie and the creative team how this…” He gestured between his teammate and his sister. “Happened.” Roman put a hand on The Lunatics shoulder. “I don’t think this is such a bad thing” Dean glared at him. “Quiet Reigns.” 

The Big Dog raised his eyebrow. “Oh we’re last naming people now? In that case, Rollins, Young, Lil Ambrose in the back seat. Pain in the ass Ambrose in the front seat now! I’m tired and want to get out of here. We can talk about this in the car or at the hotel.” Unfortunately the car ride was silent. 

When they got to the hotel and in their respective rooms, The Good’s started to talk. “Dean I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring Seth into this. I panicked and he was there. I know you told me not to stop and talk to anyone but I couldn’t help it.” Dean had his back to her. “What did you want me to do big brother?” 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE CAME AND GOT ME!” Dean was all but yelling now. “And what Dean, have you get in trouble with the company because you beat up a fan!?”   
“Pfft, HE IS NOT A FAN. He’s a low life son of a bitch who doesn’t deserve anything but the bottom of my boot!” 

“I’M NOT LETTING YOU RUIN YOUR CAREER FOR SOMEONE WHO DOESN’T MATTER!” All he could do was stand there looking into his sisters deep blue eyes. “Jon, please.” She went over and hugged his mid-section. “I’m scared, and the only thing that makes me feel safe is you guys. I felt safe when Seth walked over. I know I should have called security but I didn’t think about it.” Dean could feel his t-shit getting wet. He wrapped his arms around his sister. 

“You know I don’t mean to get angry at you. It just…It brings back memories of me not being able to help you and if I didn’t come when I did, it would have been too late. Other than the guys, you’re the only family that I have. I will not have anyone take that away from me.” Renee broke the silence and suggested they talk to Stephanie about upping security at house shows. 

The next house show was a Road to Wrestlemania event in the most famous arena in the world; Madison Square Garden in New York City. The family did some sightseeing, some shopping, some eating and ignoring Dean when he started complaining. When they got to the arena, Dean went to go change with the boys and the ladies were hanging out with the other female talent. 

“Lexi!!” Alex turned around. “Rox Rox!” They hugged and Angel just wanted to show off what she had purchased. “I went to someone’s favorite place today” She said in a sing song voice as she pulled out the Disney bag. “OH! You suck!” They giggled as Alexa crossed her arms pouting. “So…what did ya get?” Angel smiled as she pulled out a stuffed Stitch and held it out. “Oh my god, I have the same one! We have to go to Disney Land/World at some point.” They were laughing and planning things out when the boys turned the corner. 

“You guys go ahead. I’m going to go talk to Stephanie.” Dean said. “Seth put his hand on his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you bring Angel with you” The Lunatic Fringe looked to where Alexa and Angel were laughing and smiled. “Nah, I’m hoping once I get this done we can put this behind us and she won’t have to worry anymore. Just do me a favor and keep her here for the time being.” With that being said, Dean went to find the commissioner. 

He found the office and knocked on the door. “Come in…oh Ambrose, can I help you with something?” 

“Umm, I need to ask you for a favor” Dean said fidgeting with his hands. 

“I’m listening” Stephanie said putting her pen down giving him her full attention. It was very rare that Dean ever asked for anything. He explained what had happened to his sister back then, and told her the encounter with the other night. He also gave her a heads up about the relationship situation. Social media was buzzing with the new information and it was nothing short of support. 

“Thank you for coming to me Dean, I understand everything and will do as much as I can to keep this company safe.” She led him to the door. “Please ask Seth and Angel to come see me” And with that she closed the door. He sighed. “Damn” 

Dean walked over to where he had left his team. “Hey guys, how everyone doing?” The stable just looked at each other. “What did you do?” Dean put a hand on his chest. “I am offended that you would even consider me doing something wrong” Angel rolled her eyes. “Uh huh” Her brother took a deep breath. “I spoke to Stephanie about what happened the other night and her about upping security” Angel just stared at him. “And?” Dean put a hand on her shoulder. “She is going to do the best she can, security has never been a problem before” His sister sighed a breath of relief. “Yea, she just wants to see you and Seth right now” Angel and Seth looked at each other. “Well, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later.” Roman crossed his arms. “She’s going to want to use this as a storyline.” 

Dean and Roman went to catering, while the “couple” went to Stephanie’s office. 

“Come in” 

“Hey Steph, you wanted to see us?” Seth entered with Angel behind him. 

“Ah, yes. Angel, I am very sorry that you have to go through this and security will be taken care of accordingly. Now, about this “relationship” business.” 

Angel stepped forward. “That was my fault. He was there and I didn’t know what else to do”

“I understand that, but it was witnessed by the fans. Once it’s in the fans hands, it becomes big news. It’s been welcomed with an unbelievable amount of support. Between Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and everything else, the fans are behind you 100%”   
Seth and Angel smiled. “But we’re not out of the woods yet. We have to keep this up. Angel, you will now always accompany Seth to the ring should he have a one on one match, and stay close when The Shield is out.” 

“Yes Ma’am” 

“Seth, I’m not sure how you feel about this situation, but it’s now going to be a part of your job.” 

“I understand Stephanie, WE can handle this.” He said as he put an arm around Angel. The commissioner smiled. “You know, you two might be the cutest couple we’ve had in a long time on the show.” With that being said she excused them from her office and they went to go find the rest of the stable. 

They sat down at the table and discussed the meeting. Roman took out his phone and said; “I mean, the WWE Universe seems pretty happy for you guys. I was on Twitter and there was “I’m glad Seth actually found someone” and “Aww damn, all three hounds are taken”. That one made the group laugh. “And my favorite “If you hurt her Ambrose is going to kick you in the ass” Rollins face palmed, but knew it was true. Dean put his hand on his shoulder. “I trust you enough not to hurt my baby sister. I also trust you enough to know how angry I can get.” 

Angel rolled her eyes. She ignored them and started looking through her social media. She smiled looking at the comments, until she came across a few not so nice ones. She didn’t blame them but she also wasn’t prepared for the way it would make her feel. And then she saw that one. She’s gained a lot of followers on her Twitter and Instagram account since she debuted. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out: MMxRG was Mason. 

-I know this is a lie Roxanne. I know wrestling is just a story. This will come to an end…unlike my love for you.- 

She was grateful that the boys didn’t notice her expressions. She looked at the time and it was about that time for Seth’s match with Jason Jordan. She wanted to show management that she can handle this. 

As the match was going on, it was scripted that Jason almost hit Angel. After that happened Seth kicked him and started yelling at him. “You don’t ever touch her!” The crowd cheered for him after that. And the way he said that made Angel feel special. Yes, she gets the protectiveness from Roman and Dean but that’s like a brotherly thing to do. This was a different feeling. Seth won and she jumped in the ring to celebrate with him. They hugged and without thinking she closed the gap between them. The Architect was shocked, but returned the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 

After a minute or so they pulled apart and just smiled at each other.


End file.
